goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Season (Gia)
Episodes Episode 1 (25): Why is This Article Hidden? - October 3, 2001 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 2OPE01) Special Guest Appearance: Al Jean as Local Newspaper Anchor Episode 2 (26): Head Cases - October 10, 2001 Written by: Linwood Boomer and Janet Leahy, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 2OPE02) Special Guest Appearance: Dick Clark as Guy with the Briefcase Episode 3 (27): Don't Fence Me In - October 17, 2001 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Ron Underwood (Production Code: 2OPE04) Special Guest Appearance: Carlos Mencia as the Fence Repairman Episode 4 (28): Body of Proof - October 24, 2001 Written by: Allison Abner, Directed by: Bryan Spicer (Production Code: 2OPE03) Special Guest Appearances: Florence Henderson as Dr. Dill Zachary, Henry Jackman as Investigator and Jesse Spencer as Dr. Marty Miller Episode 5 (29): Good Times - October 31, 2001 Written by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: Jace Alexander (Production Code: 2OPE05) Special Guest Appearances: Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill and Kevin Smith as Jonathan Stone Episode 6 (30): Pot Scrubbers - November 7, 2001 Written by: Eric Overmyer and Aaron Zelman, Directed by: Linwood Boomer (Production Code: 2OPE06) Special Guest Appearances: Julie Benz as Appliance Repairer, Calista Flockhart as Plumber, Carla Gugino as Oven Repairer and Naomi Watts as Appliance Clerk Episode 7 (31): Kathleen Avoids Bank Closure - November 14, 2001 Teleplay by: Jill Goldsmith and Ed Zuckerman, Story by: Aaron Zelman, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 2OPE08) Special Guest Appearance: Elliott Gould as Bank Teller Episode 8 (32): Seeing the Sights - November 21, 2001 Written by: Janet Leahy, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 2OPE07) Special Guest Appearances: Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door, Dave Kelly as Ice Cream Man and Matt LeBlanc as Reverend Xavier Loop Episode 9 (33): To Give Thanks or Not to Give Thanks (aka: The Gia Thanksgiving Episode) - November 28, 2001 Written by: Jill Goldsmith, Directed by: Jace Alexander (Production Code: 2OPE10) Special Guest Appearances: Toby Huss as Pilgrim, Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Jennifer Lopez as Grocery Store Clerk, Michael McDonald as Pilgrim #2, Winona Ryder as Pilgrim #3 and Tamara Tunie as Woman at a Grocery Store Episode 10 (34): No Participants Allowed, Gia - December 12, 2001 Written by: Peter Parnell and Paul Redford, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 2OPE09) Special Guest Appearances: Ben Stiller as Janitor and David Zuckerman as Guy Mopping the Floor Episode 11 (35): White Collar - January 9, 2002 Written by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: Guy Ferland (Production Code: 2OPE11) Special Guest Appearances: Tim McGraw as Dave Hawthorpe and Danny Wells as Magnolia Patterson Episode 12 (36): Plane Crash - January 16, 2002 Written by: Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: David Nutter (Production Code: 2OPE12) Special Guest Appearances: Val Kilmer as Pilot, Phil LaMarr as Helicopter Pilot and Kristen Wilson as Fae Feldman Episode 13 (37): Still Our Benefits - January 30, 2002 Written by: Aaron Zelman, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 2OPE13) Special Guest Appearances: Melinda Dillon as Callie Curtis, Julianne Moore as Katie Bomber and Jennifer Morrison as Model Clerk Episode 14 (38): Mass Quantities, Mass Measurement - February 6, 2002 Written by: Jill Goldsmith and Janet Leahy, Directed by: Alex Graves (Production Code: 2OPE14) Special Guest Appearances: Raja Gosnell as Scientist, Brian Grazer as Scientist #2 and Ron Howard as Scientist #3 Episode 15 (39): Sex, Drugs, Alcohol and Smoking - February 27, 2002 Teleplay by: Lisa Marie Petersen, Story by: Peter Parnell, Paul Redford and Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella and Lesli Linka Glatter (Production Code: 2OPE18) Special Guest Appearances: Didi Conn as CEO of the Alcohol Members, Katey Sagal as Drunk Prostitute, Mary Scheer as Officer Kelly, Lauren Tom as Prostitute, and Gary Valentine as Officer Douglas Episode 16 (40): Take a Look at Gia's Wheelchair - March 6, 2002 Written by: Javier Grillo-Marxuach and Samantha Howard Corbin, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 2OPE15) Special Guest Appearances: John DiMaggio as Dr. Einstein Holder, Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door, Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill, Kevin Smith as Jonathan Stone and Jascha Washington as Dr. Wallem Wilson Episode 17 (41): The Ex-Files - March 27, 2002 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Paris Barclay (Production Code: 2OPE16) Special Guest Appearances: Julie Benz as Documentary Anchor, Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance and Philip Seymour Hoffman as News Reporter Episode 18 (42): Joseph and the Copyright Strike - April 3, 2002 Written by: Aaron Zelman, Directed by: David Nutter (Production Code: 2OPE17) Special Guest Appearances: Matt K. Miller as Copyright Boss, Anna Paquin as CEO of Copyright and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 19 (43): 100% Death of Where Bodies Die - April 10, 2002 Written by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter (Production Code: 2OPE19) Special Guest Appearances: Christian Bale as Dr. Reilly Hartman, Crispin Freeman as Josh Fey, Jena Malone as Dr. Vanessa Hartman and Liliana Mumy as Sam Josephson Episode 20 (44): The Greenhouse Effect - April 24, 2002 Written by: Lisa Marie Petersen, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 2OPE20) Special Guest Appearances: Bill Cosby as Greenhouse Clerk and Todd Hallowell as CEO of the Greenhouse Effect Episode 21 (45): Strike Out - May 1, 2002 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella (Production Code: 2OPE21) Special Guest Appearances: David Herman as Bowling Clerk, Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door and Michael McDonald as Shoe Store Clerk Episode 22 (46): Express Gia for an Espresso - May 8, 2002 Written by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Alex Graves and Jeremy Kagan (Production Code: 2OPE22) Special Guest Appearances: Dan Castellaneta as Coffee Shop Clerk, Lauren Tom as Coffee Shop Owner and Winona Ryder as Coffee Shop Worker Episode 23 (47): Gia Goes Skydiving - May 15, 2002 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 2OPE23) Special Guest Appearances: Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Michael McDonald as Skydiver #1, Anna Paquin as Skydiving Clerk, Lauren Tom as Skydiver #2, Jascha Washington as Skydiver #3 Episode 24 (48): As Old As The Caringis - May 22, 2002 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella (Production Code: 2OPE24) Special Guest Appearances: Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill, David Schwimmer as Dr. Jimmy Chesney Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Gia: The Complete Series